


Несовпадения

by Tivissa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История повторяется, в том же времени, но не с теми людьми</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несовпадения

_Мы выбираем, нас выбирают,_  
_Как это часто не совпадает,_  
_Я за тобою следую тенью,_  
_Я привыкаю к несовпаденью._  
_**«Белое, черное». Михаил Танич**_

  
  
  
  
Древние философы Земли считали, что вселенная развивается по спирали. Во многом спорное и абсолютно не доказанное утверждение, кроме субъективных переживаний некоторых индивидуумов. Но собственные и такие дорогие воспоминания, а также наблюдения сегодняшнего вечера скорее убеждали в его правдивости. Возможно в размышлениях, отброшенных за ненадобностью историей, старых мудрецов была своя доля истины.  
  
  
Офицерские балы снова вошли в моду. Романтика девятнадцатого века Земли вдруг охватила планеты Федерации. Как до этого увлечение древними андорианскими боями ледорубов или современными дельтанскими любовными практиками. Теперь на приемах по поводу прибытия кораблей Звездного флота играли кадрили и вальсы, танцевали старинные польки, пели романсы. Оборудование настраивали на звучание старинных музыкальных инструментов: рояль, скрипка, свирель. А иногда по особенным случаям как сегодня, собирали целые оркестры энтузиастов, научившихся на них играть. Акустическая составляющая почти не отличалась, но люди почему-то считали, что настоящие инструменты делают музыку душевнее.  
  
Скрипки исполняли вальс. Зал заполнили парадные офицерские мундиры с золотыми дельтами Звездного флота. Шуршали длинные юбки блестящих вечерних нарядов, мелькали высокие прически, обнаженные женские шеи и плечи притягивали взгляды. Тонкие талии кружили головы. Мужские особи всех видов и рас замирали в восхищении. Землянки всегда отличались значительной степенью привлекательности и сексуальности. Даже в функциональной одежде 23 века. В стилизованных же платьях девятнадцатого они становились непревзойденно прекрасными.  
  
Молодые офицеры отдавались музыке страстно и увлеченно. Умудренные жизнью звездные волки - адмиралы иногда выходили в круг соблазненные юными лейтенантами. Пожилые и убеленные сединами ветераны лишь улыбались, провожая теплым взглядом веселящиеся пары, с легкой грустью вспоминая собственную молодость. Посол Нового Вулкана предпочитал наблюдать на расстоянии, хотя, несмотря на преклонный возраст недостатка в приглашениях не было. Вулканцы всегда были популярны на планете, потому что люди считали своих непроницаемых собратьев весьма загадочными, хотя те были союзниками Земли уже более двухсот лет. Самая уважаемая раса в силу своих знаний и логики, к чьему мнению прислушивались всегда. А сейчас тем более. Сейчас, когда их вид уменьшился с шести миллиардов до жалких десятков тысяч. Нет, люди не опускались до жалости, впрочем, вулканцы ее бы и не приняли, но всеобщая готовность помочь и поддержать, иногда угнетала, напоминая о безвозвратно потерянном.  
  
Посол Спок присутствовал на приеме в честь возвращения «Энтерпрайз» из пятилетней миссии. Прославленный на всю галактику экипаж смущённо улыбался в ответ на хвалебные речи и щедрые награды. Джеймс Ти Кирк казалось светился изнутри той особенной человеческой гордостью от всеобщего признания заслуг своей команды, которых еще вчера считали зелеными желторотиками, и своего корабля. Лицо, находящегося рядом старшего помощника по вулкански бесстрастного, не выражало ничего, но было очевидно, что капитан и его первый офицер, сейчас стоящие плечом к плечу, весьма слаженная команда, готовая действовать как единый и хорошо настроенный механизм. Понимающие друг друга коллеги. Лучшие друзья. Безусловные партнеры в любом начинании. Старый вулканец не спускал с них глаз. Любуясь. Позволяя дорогим воспоминаниям всколыхнуть эмоции. Но лишь стоило официальной части закончиться, и команде разойтись из общего строя - посол почувствовал - скорее сердцем, чем разумом - как тяжело теперь даются Джиму его знаменитые солнечные улыбки.  
  
Иногда кажется, что человеческие чувства на поверхности. Нужно лишь уметь читать по лицам землян и обладать опытным глазом. Мнение в корне неверное. Вулканцы часто пребывают в этом заблуждении, пока им не придется столкнуться с суровой действительностью.  
  
Капитан «Энтерпрайз» легкий на подъем и безумно очаровательный, несомненно, предпочитал развлечения больше, чем громоздкий официоз, высокие награды и хвалебные речи. Он отчаянно флиртовал и откровенно заигрывал. Он был открыт, весел и как всегда очень смел. Он собрал вокруг себя множество особей женского пола, вызывая завистливые и восхищенные взгляды мужчин. У него был расписан каждый танец на вечер, и не было отбоя от поклонниц. В перерывах между турами вальса его окружали прелестницы всех рас и видов Федерации. Они от души смеялись над пикантными, на грани дозволенного, шутками, посылали прославленному капитану откровенные взгляды, а откровенные предложения на сегодняшнюю и последующие ночи сыпались как из рога изобилия. Кирк буквально тонул в море поклонения и обожания. Все присутствующим казалось, что он, конечно же, счастлив и весел. Только вот посол Нового Вулкана точно знал, что это лишь иллюзия. Напускная бравада. Игра. Знаменитая игра на публику Джеймса Ти Кирка.  
  
Капитан, где бы он ни был и с кем бы ни разговаривал, какие бы непристойности не шептали его губы в краснеющие ушки, не спускал глаз со своего старшего помощника. Мистера Спока. Спокойного и рассудительного кавалера на этот вечер лейтенанта связи «Энтерпрайз» Ниоты Ухуры. Ниоте, в обычной жизни хорошенькой, а сегодня сногсшибательной, пару раз даже удалось вытащить Спока на площадку для танцев. Угловатый вулканец неожиданно явил публике кошачью грацию и прекрасное знание предмета. Он и теперь легко скользил по зеркальному полу со своей неизменной партнершей по вальсу. Они танцевали, не замечая никого, поглощённые только друг другом. Он - идеальный офицер Звездного флота с гордой осанкой и безупречной выправкой, она - красивая женщина, притягивающая взоры. Они вызывали восхищенные вздохи, и... будили боль в глазах капитана Кирка, непроизвольно сжимающего кулаки и кусающего губы. Взгляд пожилого вулканца задержался на них. Полных, припухших, словно после поцелуев. Непрошеные эмоции и воспоминания стряхнули созерцательное настроение. Он слишком хорошо знал, о чем сейчас думает Джим.  
  
Посол тяжело вздохнул. История повторялась. В том же времени, но с другими людьми, с точностью до наоборот. Он сам также смотрел, умирая от безумной ревности и собственного бессилия на своего капитана. На солнечного Джеймса Тиберия Кирка с его вечными женщинами и мимолетными, страстными, весьма бурными романами. Всегда на виду. Всегда напоказ. Всегда сильно и сладко. Всегда с обсуждением командой подробностей, от которых нельзя было скрыться даже в собственной каюте. Это было вечность назад. А кажется, что только вчера. Посол понимал, что Джим почти на грани своего контроля, что он почти готов перешагнуть черту дозволенного. Джима сдерживали от проявления неподобающих чувств лишь бесстрастность молодого Спока на публике, его вулканская невозмутимость, а еще трепыхавшаяся капитанская гордость, не позволяющая броситься на шею равнодушному старшему помощнику и поведать о своих тайных чувствах. И даже - немного - уважение и любовь, которую он испытывал к избраннице Спока. Но благородные порывы разлетелись на тысячи осколков, старый вулканец почти слышал их звон при падении на зеркальный пол, когда нетерпеливая и страстная Ниота увлекала своего кавалера за ближайшую колонну и нежно поцеловала, пусть не на виду у всего зала, но Джим оказался невольным свидетелем. Возможно контроль Кирка выдержал бы и это зрелище. Но Спок ответил – ответил - не менее нежно и не менее пылко, притягивая девушку к себе, позволяя эмоциям на пару секунд взять над собой верх. Но намека оказалось достаточно, и Ниота утащила вулканца за дверь. В ночь. Для чего - предсказать несложно.  
  
Впрочем как и поведение Джима. Молодой капитан «Энтерпрайз» бросил партнершу на середине танца, сопровождая извинения вымученной улыбкой и ничего незначащим обещаниями, которые забыл почти сразу. Мрачнее тучи он быстро пересек залу, устремляясь к выходу, где исчезли Ниота и Спок, и намерения его были кристально прозрачны для знающего пылкую капитанскую натуру. Простой поцелуй грозил закончиться катастрофой галактического масштаба, и крахом большой, потом и кровью, выстраданной дружбы.  
  
Джим был зол. Джим был настроен серьезно. Джим все решил и не намерен больше отступать, отдавать то, что считал своим.  
  
Но стремительный шаг натолкнулся на непреодолимое препятствие. И руки, в которых еще не иссякла удивительная вулканская сила, прижали к стене. И не сдвинуться. И не оттолкнуть.  
  
\- Не спеши. Все обдумай.  
\- Пусти! Я знаю, что делаю!  
  
В голосе звучал гнев. В сердце засела боль. И ярость делала беспомощным перед спокойным стариком. Ведь даже школьнику на Земле известно, что с вулканцем пусть в возрасте двухсот лет человек справиться не в состоянии. Джим рвался из объятий, громко ругался, проклиная весь вулканский род, но горячие руки успокаивали, уговаривая остановиться. И, в конце концов, настойчивость и упорство, а самое главное любовь, победили. Хотя Спок должен был признаться себе честно, что здесь он тоже заинтересованное лицо, и такая сильная близость молодой версии старого друга волновала и возбуждала безмерно, особенно когда Джим перестал сопротивляться и уткнулся лбом в плечо. Прижимаясь всем телом, безмолвно прося защиты и утешения. И ткань на груди промокла от бессильных злых слез. Посол еле сдержался, чтобы не приласкать, чтобы не попробовать на вкус сладкие губы, чтобы не установить потерянную золотую нить связи, пусть не зримую для молодого капитана, но столь необходимую для него.  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не сдамся?  
\- Конечно. Но в таком состоянии ты сделаешь только хуже. Трудно потом будет хоть что-то исправить.  
  
Джим молчаливо согласился, слегка боднув упрямой головой. Обнял сильнее сам, притягивая ближе и впитывая чужое спокойствие и уверенность.  
  
\- Я не сдамся.  
\- И не надо.


End file.
